Detective or Stalker?
by tylack10
Summary: When he first met her he had only felt the urge to run away from her. That had evolved though and she became the mystery he was trying to solve. OOC Touka.


**Disclaimer: All rights to Tokyo Ghoul belong to Sui Ishida. If I did own it I would fix the mess that was the second season.**

For Kaneki the first time he laid eyes on her he felt nothing no attraction or lust just an instinct that reared its head in the back of his mind screaming for him to run away from the lady asking for his order. He doesn't run, he just smiles a timid smile and orders a cappuccino with special art on top. She smiles a sweet smile that just seemed sickenly sweet to him, so sweet it seemed fake.

She leaves to fix his coffee and when she does his eyes don't leave her form. He follows her until she disappears into the back, which breaks him from his staring with no more distractions he pulls out a book made by his favorite author Takatsuki Sen. When reading her work he feels drawn in almost like he is drowning in a sea of words.

He is broken from his reading when he hears a " Here's your cappuccino enjoy." He mutters a quiet thank you and feels like throwing up from the overly fake voice he hears coming from her. He gulps down his cappuccino when it is cool enough and walks to the counter where he pays and then hurriedly walks away from the establishment. He gives the cafe a sidelong glance where he sees the cafe is called Anteiku and makes a mental reminder to never come back.

-Two Weeks Later -

He feels exasperated when his best friend said that he just had to eat at Anteiku. He feels the strong urge to knock him out and bring him to a safe place, but can't because they are already there with the same waitress from before standing a little too close for his taste.

He tries to ignore her presence by shoving his face in a book, which works somewhat, but he can still hear Hide order two Americanos and her number. From the corner of his eye, he sees a slight twitch of her lips almost like she was going to frown but disappears as quickly as he saw it. She then proceeded to smile bashfully and blush then hurry to the back.

At first glance, he could tell it was all fake, that she was acting flustered, but in reality, she was not. He is still zoned out when he hears Hide say that she was just too cute when she looked like that and asked him how old she might be.

Kaneki shrugged his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief when their coffees arrived and he noticed that he and Hide needed to go back to Kamii. He drags hide from the shop when their coffee is switched to, to-go cups.

When he and Hide finally arrive back to their classes he feels like he was living in one of his mystery novels. He was the detective and she was the criminal, the woman he was supposed to bring to justice, and he had to find out all there was to know about her and find out why his instincts screamed for him to run from her.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking of her but his interest is now sparked. So like a man on a mission, he made a plan and went to Anteiku to figure out her hours. Every day he would go to Anteiku during the time he knew her hours were and would watch her from over the top of his books or the rim of his coffee.

He finally learned her name when one of her co-workers joked about him being her stalker. Her name was Touka and after he learned this he rushed home and practiced saying her name and decided he liked the way it rolled off his tongue almost like honey.

-A Month Later-

It had been a month since he had started 'studying' her and he felt that he knew her better than anyone else. He knew all of her mannerisms knew who her best friend was and could always tell exactly how she felt just from a simple glance.

He could tell she had been annoyed with him since the first week had passed of his studying. Just from the way her smile appeared a little crooked and continued until it evolved into a frown when she ordered his meal or drink and then brought it to him.

A couple of times Hide had come with him and it was nice that he had someone to fill the silence that had always surrounded him during his studying. When Hide came with him today he had been oddly quiet not filling the silence with his usual chatter.

When he did speak all he said was " You have a crush on the waitress doncha Kaneki." And when he saw Kaneki's reaction he had a smug smile show on his face. Kaneki looked at Hide with wide eyes and then touched his chin and said " No I don't and her name is Touka."

Hide couldn't help himself when he clapped Kaneki on the shoulder and left saying " Sure you don't buddy welp I'm going to head back early." With that Hide waved and left Kaneki to stew in his thoughts.

Kaneki felt like he had gotten struck by lightning when what hide said clicked into place and he realized he did not feel as defensive as he should have felt. It was like he was bathed in the arctic and then thrown into a volcano when he realized he liked Touka the girl he knew that was not as kind as she acted and was mean, but he knew that deep down she cared for her friends and family.

-The Next Night-

Kaneki had decided he needed to take a walk to clear his mind and while walking he heard struggling. He rushed to the sound and saw Touka punch the head off of a man who looked like he was trying to rape her.

All the strength he had in his legs had disappeared when she looked at him with her blood-red sclera on top of a black backdrop. He still couldn't shake how beautiful she looked with those eyes. She walked towards him slowly and that was when the world washed away and all that was left was him and a version of himself with snow-white hair.

He spoke, but he couldn't hear the man shouted, but Kaneki only saw. This did not matter because he knew what he wanted and he relented. He let the white-haired man take control and when he did the floor broke apart and before he fell he saw his eye looking at him and also a Kakugan.

When he fell he fell into a black liquid that he could not fight against so he allowed it to drag him down where he slept until he felt the sun against his eyelids and he awoke. When he did he noticed the white hair in his eyes and he could feel the soft feeling of bed on his back.

When he looked around he noticed an old man that he knew was the owner of Anteiku and thought he would feel his instincts rear their head against him but they did not. He was told that he had subdued him after he tried to kill Touka.

When he heard this he felt his blood run cold. He tried to kill Touka. He wondered why he had tried such a thing. The old man could tell he conflicted so he called towards the door you can come in.

That is when he saw her come in and when he saw her he felt fury at himself that he had given her those cuts, bruises, and a broken arm. With as much confidence he could muster he looked her in the eyes and apologized and looked down before he could see her reaction.

His head shot back up when he heard a chuckle come from her but his head was pushed back down when her fist connected with his skull. He held it and looked back up at her blinking away tears when he saw her smirking at him.

That's when she asked him to take her out for some coffee as payment for him giving her such a good thrashing. He smiled at her and just whispered a quiet sure to which she said it's a date. That made him shoot his head up in surprise with a silent why showing upon his face.

To that, all she said was " You were a cute little stalker so I thought why not reward him for trying so hard." He felt indignant that she thought he was a stalker and told her he was a detective. She just looked at him like he was crazy and just laughed it off with a " Sure, whatever you say little stalker."

**Author's Note: This story turned out much better but also much worse than I thought it would turn out for it being my first story. I am happy with all of it but I am not sure about the ending. I feel like Touka was too OOC. Review and tell me what you think and I might make a whole story based on this. The story I would make would have more dialogue, and would also be a slow burn between Touka and Kaneki. The whole white-haired part would be given a reason and more of a backstory. Thank you if you got through the whole thing and enjoyed it. Also if you flame me that is fine because all flames are just more hurtful criticism.**


End file.
